The Wings Of Freedom
by Nekanne Frei
Summary: "—¿En qué año estamos? —Eren, estamos en el año 850." Él no sabe por qué llegó ahí, conoce la historia superficialmente por los libros que debía estudiar y aun así esa información no servía de nada. Estaba atrapado en una época que no sabe como funciona, para mejorar la situación es un titán cambiante y representaba a la legión del reconocimiento. ¿Podría ser peor?


**Después de un tiempo creo que me animé a dar un pequeño aporte aunque sea a la pareja más famosa y demás. Digamos que la idea vagaba en mi mente desde que vi una serie, la cual me hizo pensar en cómo serían las cosas si hubieran sido totalmente distintas aún dentro del mundo de los titanes y con un Eren del siglo veintiuno en esa época. De aquí salió esto, tachán. Espero realmente que le den una pequeña oportunidad.**

 **Quiero aclarar que hay cosas que mantuve de la historia, y otras que no, las cuales se irán explicando a medida que avance. Intentaré que nada sea cliché. Cualquier error ortográfico, duda o algún fallo pequeño que vean pueden comentármelo. Los comentarios constructivos ayudan mucho a mejorar. ¡Gracias de antemano!**

 **Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin pertenece a su respectivo autor que es Isayama.**

 **Advertencias: Humor, drama y muerte de personajes en un futuro.**

* * *

El castaño desde hacía rato que estaba en aquel parque, en frente del lago inmenso, meditando en cómo habían acabado las cosas tan mal cuando recién había sido aceptado por la universidad. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer en esa situación que no fuera acudir a sus amigos para dar con el paradero de su padre y que él mismo se solucionara la vida con sus deudas, no él, no quería cargar con un peso extra que no le pertenecía para nada. Tuvo que haberle cerrado la puerta en la cara el día que se presentó en su domicilio esperando ser recibido unos días para compartir momentos padre e hijo, dándose cuenta del error demasiado tarde, cuando tenía en mano la carta escrita por Grisha diciéndole que lo sentía. Esperaba que lo sintiera bien habiéndose marchado con su dinero mientras él se quedaba con sus penas y desamparado. Si alguna vez volvía a cruzárselo siquiera tenía claro que le haría devolver cada moneda que se gastara en su nombre. Su padre hubo en tiempo que no fue así, de verdad que no, había sido alguien muy respetado y un médico reconocido que podrías oír mil maravillas hasta que falleció su esposa, Carla, ahí fue cuando se vino en picado todo.

Por eso pasó a estar bajo la tutela de los Arlert, no reconocidamente pero sí ciertamente porque no sabía dónde se metía y a qué semana volvería, incluso marcaba en el calendario cuando volvía para contar con tristeza cuántos días sería capaz de quedarse antes de marcharse con una nota llena de disculpas falsas. Aprendió de aquello a no ser una carga para su amigo y su abuelo, trabajando en la adolescencia para tener dinero ahorrado con el que de adulto poder pagarse su carrera sin abusar de nadie. Había sido suficiente durante años depender de su hogar, a pesar que el rubio insistía en que podía volver cuando quisiera y hacer travesuras hasta pasada la medianoche, ya fuera leyendo o jugando en la consola.

¿Qué iba hacer ahora si no tenía para pagar el alquiler y sus preciados libros? Suspiró con gran frustración antes de sentarse en el filo que daba con el agua, de ahí decidió poner la mochila al lado y sacar la botella de refresco dispuesto a darle un trago largo. Iba a retirarse cuando alguien tomó asiento a su lado, era alguien mayor y que se había quedado calvo a pesar de tener un bigote, por alguna razón se le hacía conocido. Lo observó un rato largo hasta darse cuenta que llevaba una petaca llena de alcohol así que dedujo que querría privacidad así que iba a separarse un poco.

—No tengas miedo muchacho, estoy sobrio.—A pesar que sus palabras dijeran una cosa, sus mejillas de un color rosado delataban que posiblemente estuvieran en camino de embriagarse.— Vengo aquí cada vez que necesito escapar del mundo junto con mi amada.—Iba mirar alrededor hasta caer en que se refería a la bebida alcohólica que llevaría ahí y negó, a pesar que sonrió débilmente.— ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

No quería tener que recurrir a contarle sus problemas a alguien desconocido, pero después de vacilar durante unos minutos, tomó una bocanada de aire para relatarle cortamente lo sucedido.

—Se llevó mi dinero, confiaba en él y lo único que ha dejado a mi nombre… ¡Son sus deudas! —Lo gritó llamando la atención de las personas que pasaban en ocasiones por ahí y de las que estaban sentadas en el césped de atrás. Aun así se sentía mejor diciéndolo en voz alta desahogándose.— Esperaba que se quedara por una vez, estuviéramos felices como antes… Ahora mismo me dan ganas de despertarme de esta pesadilla, ¿sabe? Quiero creer que estoy durmiendo y cuando abra los ojos esto no sea real.—Notó que la voz estaba quebrándose poco a poco.— Solo que no es así, es una lástima.

—Hmmm… —El hombre a medida que quiso abrir los labios para darle ánimos solo pudo caerse redondo hacia atrás, con los ojos entrecerrados y señalándolo durante unos segundos antes de darle la espalda.— _Quizás se mueres y vuelves a la vida_ …

Dejando confuso al pobre Eren se quedó dormido. Ante esto mejor decidió dejarle, aunque no sin antes dejarle su chaqueta para que no pasara frío, levantándose de ahí y marchándose de ese sitio.

Sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón para llamar a su mejor amigo, al menos, lo acogiera unos días hasta que pudiera sostenerse económicamente. Solamente le había marcado cuando estaba en frente de un paso de peatones que le quedaba poco para ponerse en rojo, y mientras oía a su amigo contándole primeramente una noticia, se fijó en que una niña se le había caído un juguete de las manos volviendo para recuperarlo dando con la fatal casualidad que ya había acabado el tiempo y solo actuó por instinto para correr en su dirección, empujándola lejos de los coches que se avecinaban. Lo último que vio fueron los ojos de la pequeña abiertos antes de sumirse en la oscuridad por completo.

* * *

 **Quería estar en el cielo y terminé en el infierno**

* * *

En cuanto abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba en el suelo, más específicamente en un césped, con una sombra encima suyo que era borrosa aún. Sentía que la cabeza estaba doliéndole horrores así que quiso comprobar que no tuviera ninguna brecha del golpe, igual tenía suerte y solo había sido un pequeño susto, por eso lo hizo del tirón mientras la silueta desconocida se apartó esperando a que recobrara todos sus sentidos. En cuanto dejó de ver borroso pudo distinguir que a su alrededor solo había árboles y casas del campo al fondo, de acuerdo, eso no era para nada Berlín. Al menos no la ciudad.

—¿Eren? —Ese tono de voz lo conocía bien, sorprendiéndose para girar y comprobar con su propia vista que se trataba de Annie. Su compañera del colegio que se mudó a otro país por el trabajo de su padre, quiso preguntar qué hacía ahí, hasta que cayó en que las ropas que llevaban eran parecidas a los dibujos de su libro de historia sobre la policía militar. ¿Por qué llevaría eso puesto? — ¿Eren? —Debía ser que estaban vestidos por el día de la liberación de la humanidad, bueno, eso decían las historias, pero dudaba que existieran esos seres llamados titanes. Siguió observándola a través de su cuerpo dando con el equipo tridimensional con las cuchillas.

—¿Dónde te las han hecho? Parecen reales.—Apuntó hacia sus cuchillas ganándose una expresión aún más confusa por parte de la rubia.— ¿Qué?

—El golpe te dejó más estúpido.—Comentó a medida que iba ayudándolo a levantarlo a duras penas.— Tengo que llevarte con la legión del reconocimiento.

—¿Existe una legión del reconocimiento?

Sin duda alguna estaba seguro de que querían gastarle una broma, o eso creía, porque el rostro de su compañera parecía que lo decía completamente en serio y que su cuestión estaba fuera de lugar ahora mismo. E incluso comenzaba a desesperarse que se quedara quieta examinándolo como si no lo reconociera por su actuar tan extraño. ¡La rara era ella por hablar de algo que existió hace muchos años!

—Tendré que decirle a Hanji que te examine.

—De acuerdo, se acabó esto.—Cruzó los brazos estando ya molesto.— ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué me miras tan raro? ¿Y por qué vistes así? No me hace gracia ya esto, además, debiste avisar que ibas a volver. ¿Y quién es esa tal Hanji? —Ni siquiera la dejó responder en cuanto se puso andar, a pesar que le dolía mil horrores la cabeza, tenía que encontrar a los demás que estarían riéndose por ahí escondidos.— Diles que salgan o… —Iba añadir una advertencia más sino fuera porque se fijó en que llevaba las mismas ropas extrañas que su amiga, a diferencia que tenía en los hombros y en el pectoral derecho las alas de la libertad. ¿Lo habían vestido cuando dormía? Eso era invadir su intimidad de manera impresionante.— ¿Esto es en serio? —Gruñó entre dientes decidiendo en alzar los pistones del equipo.— Y esto funci-…—En cuanto apretó el botón dos ganchos salieron en dirección de frente sujetándose al primer árbol que vieron llevándose consigo el cuerpo del muchacho que gritó y se quedó suspendido boca abajo a una corta distancia contra el suelo.

Annie estaba segura que hoy día sería despedida de su cargo, entre que el castaño parecía no recordar cómo utilizar su equipo tridimensional y quiénes estaban en la legión del reconocimiento añadiría el cargo de dejarlo sin unos dientes por estúpido. Rezó a María, Rose y Sina para que se apiadaran de su alma para sacarle de aquel apuro sin dejarle caer con toda la intención del mundo de cabeza para haber si así mágicamente volvía a su estado normal, aunque ni hizo falta que volviera, con el golpe de su compañero y el quejido que salió de sus labios sabía que estaba vivo. Tendría que dar explicaciones largas en cuanto estuvieran en la base de por qué habían tardado tanto.

 **…..**

Al principio estaba seguro de que era una locura que habían convencido tanta gente para que se vistieran como en la antigüedad, solo que ya estaba siendo real aquella alucinación cuando tuvo que montarse a caballo y tener que desplazarse de esa forma porque no había ningún autobús. No era una celebración, ni recordaba que se hiciera eso cuando celebraban el día de la libertad, ¿entonces estaba soñando? ¿Estaba muerto y aquel era el paraíso? No, dudaba eso último mucho. Tuvo que acostumbrarse con las riendas al principio, y aun solía confundir al pobre animal sobre qué camino tomar, de verdad que se sentía torpe por no guiarlo. Hasta que se cansó la chica optando que sería mejor coger las riendas para atarlas a las suyas teniendo que ir a un ritmo lento. Aprovechó eso en que podía ver a su alrededor, era como viajar al pasado, solo que le escandalizaba la idea de estar en la era de los titanes y apunto de desatarse una guerra. No, no era así, era una pesadilla y se despertaría en la camilla del hospital siendo agradecido por los padres de la niña que había salvado.

Sí, seguro.

¿Verdad?

Ya no sabía que ideas tener sobre aquello, ni mucho menos cuando llegaron a una especie de castillo que tenía una bandera verde con el emblema en el centro de las alas blancas y azules, seguramente estarían ahí sus amigos dispuestos a recibirlo con ganas de reírse por su cara además de explicarle cómo es que funcionó el truco de las cuerdas de acero. Dejó incluso que la rubia tuviera que ayudarla al bajar del caballo dirigiéndole a través de la puerta y esperó a que apareciera el confeti o algo, que no fue así, para su consternación estaba desolado aparentemente pasando por un inmenso pasillo que resultaba interminable hasta dar con una puerta que abrieron sin tocar.

—Comandante Zoe, necesito hablar con usted.

En cuanto se atrevió a mirar comprobó que no estaba sola, había tres personas más acompañándola en la habitación y llevaban su mismo uniforme, cada uno clavando la vista en ellos dos como esperando una explicación en vez de una petición directa.

—Deberías dar una explicación de interrumpir nuestra reunión, cadete Leonhardt.—Una voz gruesa que provenía de un rubio que estaba sentado detrás de aquella mesa con unos ojos que tenían el mismo color del cielo y brillaban con cierta astucia los examinaba. Parecía saber con anticipación a que habían acudido para llevarse a la comandante, lo notaba en su pose tan segura, recargando la barbilla en sus manos.— Puede comunicárnoslo a todos.

Dejó de intercambiar miradas para examinar a la mujer que estaba a su izquierda, era más alta que él por unos centímetros seguro, esbelta, con la melena castaña que era recogida por una coleta y unas gafas que tenía mientras sostenía un papel en su mano. A su lado estaba alguien más robusto y alto, con el mismo color rubio en el pelo, que parecía ignorarlos ya que estaba atendiendo a los planos que tenía en frente, como si fuera común que fueran a interrumpir cada dos por tres en aquel despacho. Y el último, que estaba a la derecha, era más bajito con un peinado rapado a los lados teniendo el pelo de color azabache que no sabía por qué le daba escalofríos, de ahí que dejara de examinarlo ya que el plata de sus ojos parecían destellar con ganas de asesinarlo. ¿Dónde estaba la salida? Quería correr hacia ella con todas sus fuerzas antes de ser decapitado ahí mismo.

—…—Annie lo meditó unos segundos antes de hablar.— Creo que Eren se golpeó tan fuerte la cabeza al caer del suelo que ha olvidado dónde está.

 _"No, más bien, creo que estoy soñando"_

—¡¿Eh?! —La mujer en seguida acudió hacia él decidida a examinarlo detenidamente por todos lados, e incluso, palpó su cuerpo con las manos sintiéndose extremadamente incómodo.— ¿Quién soy yo?

 _"Una manoseadora loca con un traje de la legión"_

—…¿La tal Hanji?

—¿Y ese de ahí? —Señaló hacia el azabache que tenía cara de querer matar a alguien cuanto antes ante la noticia.

 _"La muerte en persona deseando llevarse mi alma"_

—¿Alguien importante?

—¡No puede estar pasando! —Su dedo pasó hacia el que estaba sentado en el centro que estaba igual de sorprendido que los demás.— ¿Y él?

 _"Alguien con unas cejas muy grandes, sí"_

—…

Optó por quedarse en silencio mientras los demás abordaban de preguntas a la rubia esperando que contara los detalles, y posiblemente, recibiera una llamada de atención por tal descuido. Tomó asiento en una de las sillas cuando le indicó la que era Hanji mientras discutían sobre qué podían hacer con el problema que tenían encima y no les importó que pudiera escucharles aunque en verdad los estaba ignorando porque si era cierto que estaba donde creía su menor problema era saber quiénes eran.

—¿En qué año estamos?

—Eren, estamos en el año 850.

 _"No, tiene que ser mentira, es un sueño"_

—Oi, mocoso.

 _"¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?"_

—Hanji, creo que se va a desmayar.

 _"Si regreso a casa juro que renunciaré a la comida basura"_

—¡Eren!

 _"Por favor, que alguien me despierte"_


End file.
